Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Inspiré du Roi Lion. Arthur et Merlin sont deux amis jouant tout le temps ensemble. Un jour, une mystérieuse femme raconta une légende au prince de Camelot, créant une zizanie dans le royaume de Camelot. Fic coupée en deux parties. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ici présent ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Couple: Merthur**

**Rating: T ne sachant pas si je fais M**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette fic sera découpée en deux parties. Je me suis inspirée du Roi Lion pour l'écrire en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais**_

_**Partie 1**_

.

.

Camelot... Un royaume prospère et tranquille où Le peuple vivait protéger et en sécurité.

Dans un magnifique château entouré par une verdure luxuriante, deux enfants couraient dans l'immense cour du domaine. L'un des deux riait de la détresse de l'autre enfant.

- Arrête Arthur! Tu cours trop vite! Tu triches parce que tu es plus vieux que moi! Bouda-t-il arrêtant de courir pour croiser ses bras. Du haut de ses sept ans et demi, plutôt de petite taille et de corpulence plutôt frêle et maigrichonne. Ses cheveux bruns aussi sombres que les plumes du plus beau corbeau. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu tellement bleu qu'on pourrait croire que ses géniteur avait pris un morceau du ciel en été pour les mettre dans ses iris. Il était vêtu d'un foulard rouge allant à merveille avec son tee-shirt bleu marine ainsi qu'un pantalon marron.

Le jeune garçon respira fortement gonflant ses joues rosés et légèrement pouponne. L'autre garçon alla vers le brun écrasant de son doigt une des joues rondes.

- Allez Merlin, tu ne vas pas pleurer à cause que j'ai encore gagné, rit le garçon. Ce dernier faisait une bonne tête de plus que le brun. Agé de deux ans de plus que le premier enfant, ses cheveux aussi blonds que des épis de blé entourés son visage légèrement bronzé. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient en voyant la tête de son ami d'enfance. Il était vêtu des plus beaux vêtements démontrant sa catégorie sociale plutôt élevé.

Le blond dénommé Arthur prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux de Merlin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu pourras courir aussi vite que moi. C'est juste que j'ai plus d'entraînement que toi, sourit Arthur.

- Oui, tu t'amuses à taper sur des gens avec des bouts de bois. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te mettes à courir comme une fille et à courir vite, râla Merlin.

- Je ne te permets pas, bouda le blond frappant légèrement son ami.

- Je suis un peu plus réfléchi contrairement à certaine personne, dit le brun en souriant avant de se mettre à courir pour éviter un blond en colère d'être traité d'idiot.

Merlin courut jusque dans le laboratoire de son mentor et père d'adoption, le médecin de la cour, Gaius. Le brun partit se cacher dans un placard de sa chambre tandis qu'Arthur pénétra dans le laboratoire.

- Gaius? Aurez-vous aperçu Merlin? demanda le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe-t-il, votre Altesse? S'étonna Gaius. Ce dernier était plutôt âgé avec son dos légèrement vouté sous une longue robe marron. Ses cheveux blancs arrivaient jusqu'à hauteur des ses épaules. Ses yeux marron noisette regardaient l'enfant du roi avec surprise.

- J'étais pourtant sur qu'il était rentré ici, bouda Arthur, cherchant un indice du regard.

- Votre camarade de jeu est parti? demanda le vieil homme.

Pour répondre à la question, le prince croisa ses bras et gonfla ses joues.

- C'est vrai Gaius que je cours comme une fille? demanda Arthur.

Soudain, un petit rire résonna dans le laboratoire.

- Laissez-moi deviner, Merlin vous a dit ça, soupira le physicien.

- Hn, répondit Arthur.

- Il est dans sa chambre, souffla Gaius.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il alla doucement dans la chambre du fond. Arthur fouilla toute la pièce avant de regarder le placard. Le blond sourit partant ouvrir la porte quand un brun lui sauta dessus et Arthur se défendit pour essayer de prendre le dessus. Les yeux du plus jeune prirent une teinte dorés et Merlin plaqua le prince au sol.

- J'ai gagné, sourit le brun fier de lui.

- Tu as triché! Tu as utilisé ta magie Merlin, râla Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier rit avant de délivrer le jeune prince pour partir voir Gaius.

- Les enfants, voyons, je suis un pauvre vieil homme, soupira-t-il, et Merlin n'utilise pas ta magie sur son Altesse que dirait le roi s'il apprenait ce que tu fais subir à son fils.

- Oui, il te mettra au pilori, sourit Arthur sous le regard inquiet du brun.

- Je ne veux pas aller au pilori. On n'arrête pas de nous jeter de la nourriture, s'inquiéta Merlin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'iras pas au pilori. Votre Altesse, j'avais d'ailleurs un message de votre père. Il vous demande dans la salle du trône quant à toi Merlin. Tu vas m'aider, énuméra Gaius.

- A toute à l'heure Arthur! s'exclama le brun en voyant son ami partir, dis Gaius? Est-ce que tu penses qu'Arthur m'aime pour ce que je suis?

- Grand Dieu, Merlin, le prince Arthur ne jouerait pas avec toi s'il ne t'aimait pas, dit le médecin, en tout cas, Merlin, j'ai quelque course à faire dans le village pendant ce temps tu vas t'occuper de la distribution des médicaments dans le château.

- A vos ordres! Sourit le brun en prenant les médicaments sachant pertinemment à qui ils appartenaient.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi vit son fils unique rentrer. Le souverain de Camelot était un homme d'âge mûr à l'allure sévère et autoritaire mais il possédait une personnalité plutôt douce avec ses convives. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient presque visible dû à sa couronne en or. Une cicatrice barrait son front rempli de pli sous les intenses concentrations de l'homme. Ses yeux verts tacheté de marron s'illuminèrent en voyant le jeune garçon.

- Arthur! s'exclama le roi, il semblerait que tu jouais encore avec le petit Merlin.

- Oui père, répondit le blond légèrement coupable.

- Voyons Arthur, ne soit pas si défaitiste. Je ne te punis pas. Tu es jeune mon fils, profite de ta jeunesse, sourit le souverain, de plus j'apprécie énormément ce Merlin. Il aide bien Gaius malgré son jeune âge et je vois également que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de jouer avec lui.

- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué père? demanda le prince.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le roi ordonna au garde d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Merlin qui s'inclina.

- Désolé de vous interrompre votre majesté, prince Arthur, mais je devais vous remettre votre breuvage pour votre épaule, sire, dit Merlin tremblant un peu.

- Rentre Merlin, sourit Uther faisant signe à Merlin de venir vers lui, quel âge as-tu Merlin?

- J'ai sept ans et demi votre majesté, répondit le brun.

- Pourquoi vis-tu chez Gaius? demanda le roi, légèrement curieux.

- Ma mère qui habite à Ealdore ne pouvait me garder et elle a demandé à Gaius de me prendre avec lui le temps qu'elle trouve une solution pour nous deux, expliqua le petit garçon.

- Père, nous pourrons demander à la mère de Merlin de venir vivre à Camelot, proposa Arthur.

Le roi se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de son fils avant de sourire et de répondre "oui". Merlin manqua de sauter sur le roi et sur le prince pour les remercier. Au lieu de ça, il s'inclina respectueusement remerciant le roi avant de demander congé que le souverain accepta.

Une fois, le petit brun sortit Arthur sauta sur son père pour le remercier convenablement. Le blond partit également pour rejoindre Merlin mais ce dernier fut introuvable. Il alla dans la cour où il trouva une vieille femme qui mendiait. Arthur la regarda étrangement avant de venir à sa rencontre.

- Que faîtes-vous, madame? demanda Arthur.

- Mon petit, veux-tu écouter une histoire? proposa la vieille mendiante.

- Oui, je ne trouve pas mon camarade de jeu donc oui, répondit le blond.

- Vois-tu mon enfant! Il y a fort longtemps, dans le royaume de Cenred, un immense dragon protégeait la vallée de son souffle divin. Ce dragon puissant et sage apporta la magie au royaume de Cenred, amenant avec lui des puissants sorciers. Une légende raconte que si un humain rencontre ce dragon. Il peut posséder un immense pouvoir magique.

- Waouh! S'extasia Arthur réfléchissant, il faut aller où pour aller à Cenred?

- Mais mon enfant, c'est trop dangereux! s'exclama la mendiante.

- Je suis brave et je suis un Pendragon. Les Pendragon ne connaissent pas la peur, il n'y a que le courage et l'honneur qui comptent pour nous!

La mendiante commença à se lever.

- Madame? S'étonna Arthur.

- Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, répliqua la femme recommençant à partir.

Arthur haussa un sourcil avant de laisser tomber.

Soudain, il entendit des petits pas vers lui et il vit Merlin qui courait vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai fini ma tournée avant Gaius! s'exclama le brun, on peut désormais jouer ensemble.

- Désolé Merlin, pas maintenant, dit Arthur.

- Pourquoi? demanda le petit sorcier, d'habitude, tu es toujours partant pour jouer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le prince baissa la tête avant de regarder Merlin.

- Tu sais garder un secret? demanda Arthur.

- Euh... Oui, répondit le brun ne comprenant pas son homologue.

- Voilà, je vais à la quête du grand dragon comme ça toi et moi nous serions tous les deux des sorciers! Chuchota le prince de peur d'être entendu.

- Le grand dragon? s'exclama Merlin mais le blond le bâillonna de sa main pour aller se cacher dans un endroit sombre.

- Merlin c'est un secret alors n'hurle pas, répliqua Arthur.

- Mais Arthur c'est dangereux! S'inquiéta le sorcier, Gaius m'a dit que les dragons ne se laissent pas facilement approcher et qu'il vivait dans le royaume de Cenred. Un pays où vous êtes en guerre depuis des années.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre les épaules de son ami.

- Non Arthur n'y va pas! s'exclama doucement Merlin.

- Tu doutes de moi? répliqua sèchement le prince.

- Non mais c'est trop dangereux Arthur! Paniqua le brun.

- Arrête de faire ta fille Merlin, je vais juste trouver le grand dragon, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire une chose aussi stupide!

- Merlin, soupira Arthur, je dois le faire ce sera ma première quête périlleuse et en tant que prince de Camelot, j'en aurai plein d'autre encore plus dangereuse.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais en parler à Gaius, répliqua-t-il commençant à partir.

- Merlin! s'exclama Arthur se mettant à courir à la poursuite du fugueur.

Le brun courait aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le pouvaient. Il devait prévenir son père d'adoption pour résonner son ami. Ce dernier gagnait du terrain. Les passants laissaient le chemin aux deux garçons ayant l'habitude de leur course poursuite.

Merlin partit se réfugier dans des bottes de foin dans une petite grange. La respiration haletante d'avoir trop couru. Arthur entra dans le domaine appelant son ami Merlin. Ce dernier guettait son ami et les rues de Camelot connaissant le trajet de retour de son mentor.

- Merlin, sors de ta cachette, dit Arthur d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, si tu sors, je n'irai pas à Cenred.

Le jeune sorcier se refugia un peu plus dans la paille. Il savait très bien que son ami mentait.

Soudain, Merlin vit Gaius au loin qui allait rentrer au château. Le brun saisit cette chance, sortant de la paille pour aller vers son mentor. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu sa distance avec Arthur qui l'attrapa rapidement. Le sorcier essaya d'appeler Gaius mais ce dernier semblait ne pas l'entendre.

"Le vieil âge" pensa Merlin tandis qu'il se débattait pour se dégager des bras d'Arthur.

Ce dernier le maintint fortement avant de poser son paquet sur son épaule et de passer par des couloirs secrets pour rentrer au château, sachant pertinemment que son ami Merlin avait une forte voix.

Une fois arrivé, Arthur prit rapidement les cordes de son rideau pour attacher Merlin.

- Arthur n'y va pas, pleura Merlin essayant de retirer la forte prise de son ami sur ses membres.

- Je dois le faire Merlin comme ça nous serons liés, répondit le blond entourant les poignets du brun qu'il tenait fermement pour y faire un nœud solide, ne t'inquiète pas Merlin... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

- Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi, tenta le sorcier.

- J'y vais seul Merlin, conclut Arthur mettant son ami dans son placard fermant la porte à clé avant de prendre son sac et de partir en courant de la pièce.

Merlin était piégé dans la pénombre. Il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien ses pouvoirs et ignorer comment se libérer de ses entraves. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues se perdant dans les tissus de ses vêtements. Il voulait arrêter Arthur avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvrit sur une petite fille un peu plus âgé que Merlin. Cette dernière semblait être de même condition social que le sorcier. Sa peau métissée allait à merveille avec sa robe jaune poussin. Ses cheveux ébène frisés retenus en chignon. Ses yeux noirs chocolat regardaient avec étonnement le petit garçon dans le placard.

- Merlin? dit la jeune fille.

- Guenièvre, libère-moi, je dois aller sauver Arthur! s'exclama Merlin montrant ses liens.

La servante défit avec difficulté les cordes serrées.

- Où est Arthur? demanda son amie.

- Il est parti affronter le grand dragon à Cenred. Va prévenir le roi et Gaius. Je cours le rattraper, répondit le brun partant à la poursuite de son ami.

Arthur avançait rapidement dans la forêt. Elle était calme et reposante. Le blond soupira regardant le toit de Camelot au loin, pensant à Merlin. Il secoua la tête se disant qu'il devait continuer sa route jusqu'à Cenred. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt se perdant. Le prince ne retrouvait plus son chemin totalement déboussolé.

La panique commençait à le prendre tellement il n'était pas rassuré de l'atmosphère de la forêt. Elle semblait regorger de magie.

Soudain, des voix non loin de lui retentit.

- Vous avez vu le petit brun? Ricana une voix.

- Oui c'est un petit sorcier. L'odeur de sa magie se sent d'ici, répondit une autre.

- Et si on allait l'attraper pour notre reine? Proposa une troisième voix, elle adore les petits sorciers.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement, cherchant la personne avant eux.

Merlin avait suivit les pas d'Arthur et avait couru le plus rapidement possible pour rattraper son ami. Malheureusement, il s'était perdu dans la forêt, ayant un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Il regarda autour de lui essayant de retrouver une chose familière mais rien. Le brun avait de plus en plus peur de ne pas retrouver Arthur avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

- ARTHUR! cria le sorcier.

Soudain, il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Merlin regarda dans la direction des pas.

- Arthur? Redemanda-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas Arthur mais un homme en armure qui apparut devant lui. Ce dernier était accompagné de trois autres hommes encapuchonnés qui souriaient faisant reculer le brun.

- Attrapez-le sorcier, ordonna l'homme en armure.

Merlin se mit à courir dans la direction opposée pour s'éloigner de ses poursuivants. Ces derniers gagnaient facilement du terrain et le brun commençait à paniquer se disant que si Arthur était encore vivant il le tuerait lui-même après avoir semé ses assaillants.

Soudain, une épée s'abattit derrière Merlin et il vit le blond combattre ses adversaires avec aisance.

- Merlin cours! s'exclama Arthur, je les retiens toi pendant ce temps, cours!

- Arthur! répliqua Merlin.

- Obéis à ton prince! ordonna le blond.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux mais il ne put bouger sentant ses membres s'enfoncer dans la terre.

- Arthur! Je suis bloqué! s'écria le brun paniqué.

- Reste calme Merlin, répliqua le prince tenant son épée fermement, ne cède pas à la panique.

Les hommes sortirent leur épée de leur fourreau.

- Tu es sur que je ne dois pas paniquer? demanda le sorcier.

Pour lui répondre, Arthur s'engagea dans un terrible combat à l'épée où il en sortit difficilement vainqueur. Il libéra Merlin avant de le toiser du regard.

- Retourne à Camelot maintenant. Laisse-moi accomplir ceci tout seul! répliqua Arthur.

Une gifle atterrit sur la joue du blond.

- Espèce d'idiot! cria Merlin partant en courant dans les bois sous les hurlements d'Arthur.

Le brun partit se cacher dans une souche pleurant.

Arthur cherchait de partout son ami mais rien.

Soudain, il fut harponné par les chevaliers de Camelot dont son père et Gaius ainsi que Guenièvre. Le roi alla vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Arthur, j'ai eu si peur en apprenant de Guenièvre que tu avais disparu pour aller à Cenred, dit Uther.

- Où est Merlin? demanda le médecin.

Arthur baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond.

- Je vais le chercher votre majesté, dit Gaius.

- Je vais vous aider Gaius, ajouta Guenièvre non sans lancer un regard à Arthur avant de courir à la recherche de son ami.

Merlin continua de pleurer quand tout d'un coup, un bruit vint vers lui. Un stresse prit le brun tandis qu'il essayait de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Il sentait la peur et la panique le prendre petit à petit.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'entrée de sa cachette et l'inconnu se baissa. Merlin prit peur reconnaissant l'homme en armure.

- Te voilà, petit sorcier, sourit-il tirant la jambe du brun pour le faire sortir violemment de sa cachette.

Merlin frappa fortement le sol boueux et remplit de feuille au sol.

- Ma reine sera tellement contente du cadeau que je lui apporterai, tellement qu'elle voudra de moi, continua l'inconnu.

Il s'avança vers le jeune sorcier qui reculait lentement toujours les fesses au sol. La peur affluait dans ses veines comme un torrent. Un nom lui venait en tête "Arthur"... Il voulait qu'Arthur vienne le sauver. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues terreuses.

- Utilise tes pouvoirs le sorcier, dit l'homme en armure, sinon je te forcerai à les utiliser.

- Laissez-moi, souffla Merlin continuant à reculer.

- Allons! Nous sommes de la même famille, je suis également un sorcier. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi alors utilise tes pouvoirs! S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun se releva commençant à courir vite suivit de son poursuivant.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, ragea l'homme.

Soudain, une lumière lumineuse aveugla légèrement l'assaillant tandis qu'Arthur vint près de Merlin suivit des hommes de Camelot. Ces derniers encerclèrent leur ennemi de leur lame. Le brun partit dans les bras du blond pleurant contre son torse tellement il avait eu peur.

- Je suis là Merlin, dit le prince en caressant les cheveux de son ami pour le réconforter.

Uther alla vers l'homme en armure entouré par les épées de la garde royale.

- Tuez-le, sanctionna le roi tandis que Merlin logea sa tête contre le torse d'Arthur ne voulant voir un tel drame.

Arthur quant à lui resserra son étreinte tandis que Gaius et Guenièvre arrivèrent. Merlin se délogea du prince pour aller vers son père adoptif.

- Gaius, ramène Merlin à Camelot! Je dois parler à mon fils! ordonna Uther.

Merlin regarda Arthur avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Merci Arthur, quoi qu'il dit pour moi tu as été très brave, chuchota le brun à l'oreille de son ami avant de partir avec le médecin et son amie.

Le prince alla vers son père. La tête baissée, il savait qu'il aurait droit aux remontrances de son paternel.

- Arthur, comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi idiote? dit Uther, et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que tu as mis Merlin en danger.

- Père, je m'en excuse mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne, se défendit le blond.

- Mais s'il n'avait pas prévenu Guenièvre la servante de Morgane qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Tu as fait peur à tout le monde en t'aventurant dans une quête aussi périlleuse.

- Je voulais vous prouver que je pouvais être un bon fils dont vous en serez fière père, un Pendragon qui n'a peur de rien comme vous, expliqua Arthur.

- Tout le monde a peur Arthur... Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu peur quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être un bon père et un bon roi, avoua Uther.

- Alors donc on ne doit pas avoir honte d'avoir peur? demanda le prince.

- Oui mais il ne faut pas le montrer quand on a peur, sourit le roi, allez! Rentrons, je pense que Merlin sera ravi de te voir.

Arthur hocha la tête avant de courir dans les bois suivit de son père mais il ne vit pas une ombre sombre derrière eux rageant, regardant le corps de l'homme se vider de son sang.

Trois mois sont passés depuis l'incident, Arthur et Merlin jouaient ensemble avec de temps en temps la pupille du roi, Morgane. La jeune fille était plus vieille qu'Arthur de trois ans. Ses cheveux arrivaient à hauteur de ses frêles épaules. Sa chevelure avait une magnifique teinte nuit, allant à merveille avec sa peau laiteuse qui semblait douce au toucher.

Depuis le drame, Arthur ne sortait plus du château, sous ordre du roi Uther. Merlin s'était fait disputer par Gaius pour son acte irréfléchi et stupide. Mais le brun savait pertinemment que son mentor était tout de même fier de lui. Quant à Guenièvre, elle avait été grandement remerciée par le roi qui lui donna une petite bourse d'argent pour son père et elle. Malgré le refus de la jeune enfant.

La neige était tombée sur la citadelle imprenable de Camelot. Merlin était vêtu chaudement grâce à Arthur qui refusait que son ami ne prenne froid. Ensemble, dans l'immense cour du château, ils fabriquaient un mur de neige pour préparer leur bataille de boule de neige contre Morgane et Guenièvre.

Arthur s'occupait de la fondation de leur petit château et Merlin s'occupait des minutions.

- Dis Arthur? dit le brun

- Hn?

- Si tu fais un mur en château et que tu es le prince... Tu as besoin d'une princesse, rougit le sorcier sous le coup du froid, tu ne veux pas que j'échange ma place avec l'une des filles comme ça tu auras ta princesse.

- Je ne veux pas de princesse! répliqua Arthur, les filles sont nulles et puis je préfère t'avoir toi que Morgane ou Guenièvre.

- Mais tu seras roi... Et...

- Merlin, le coupa le prince, j'ai encore le temps pour choisir la personne qui vivra éternellement à mes côtés. Je n'ai que neuf ans. Père dit que je suis trop jeune pour avoir une fiancée donc je profite de tous mes moments de bonheur avec vous tous.

- Tu dois tout même avoir ta princesse si tu fais un château de neige, bouda Merlin gonflant ses joues.

- Si cela te tiens tant à cœur, tu seras ma princesse et je te protégerai au péril de ma vie tel un prince charmant sans peur et courageux! s'exclama Arthur pointant son doigt vers le ciel gris comme si son doigt était une épée.

Merlin rougit avant de ramener la moitié de son visage sous son écharpe rouge avec un dragon doré dessiné sur le tissu.

Après un bon moment de préparation, Arthur avait enfin fini le château, fière de son travail il regarda celui de Merlin. Le prince remarqua que les boules de neige de son ami n'étaient pas vraiment rondes et il écarquilla les yeux voyant que le sorcier ne portait pas de gant à ses mains qui avaient rougi violemment sous la froideur et l'humidité de la neige.

- Merlin, tu aurais du me prévenir, dit Arthur passant ses gants à son ami.

- Désolé Arthur mais tu semblais vraiment aimer faire de château de neige que je n'osais pas te déranger et te faire perdre ta concentration, expliqua Merlin.

- Vous êtes prêt les garçons? demanda Morgane cacher derrière un immense mur de neige.

La bataille de boule de neige fut déclarée et les rires d'enfant fusaient dans le château de Camelot.

De sa fenêtre, Uther Pendragon accompagnait de Gaius regardé les enfants jouer ensemble dans la poudreuse blanche.

- Gaius, tu as été un si bon ami, dit le roi.

- Que vous arrive-t-il votre majesté? demanda le médecin.

- Je crains que mes jours ne soient comptés, répondit le souverain.

- Devrions-nous prévenir le prince, sire?

- Non... Il ne pourra pas me sauver.

Les enfants rentrèrent dans le château tout souriant mais tout de même gelé du froid hivernal. Gaius emmena les quatre enfants dans son laboratoire préparant une boisson chaude pour éviter d'être enrhumé. Merlin assit sur un tonneau enrobé avec Arthur dans une couverture épaisse buvant la préparation de son père d'adoption. Le blond frotta délicatement les cheveux de son ami.

- On a gagné, princesse, sourit le prince.

- Arthur... Je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas être ta princesse, répondit Merlin sous le regard souriant des autres membres de la pièce.

- Oui mais sache que si un jour tu as des soucis tu peux être sur que je serai là pour te sauver, répliqua Arthur, car je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Le sorcier rougit buvant le breuvage de son mentor. Les deux filles sourirent essayant de récolter le plus de chaleur possible avec leur duvet commun.

Une semaine était passée, Merlin avait attrapé malgré la concoction de Gaius un petit coup de froid. Arthur était resté au chevet de son ami pour l'épauler. Gaius en était gêné de demander au prince de laisser le brun se reposer.

Un banquet était organisé par le souverain pour fêter une belle période telle que Noël où chacun échanger un cadeau avec une personne chère, un ami proche. Arthur avait offert un magnifique collier à Merlin, représentant un dragon doré avec des yeux couleur rubis. Le dragon était magnifique aux yeux du jeune garçon qui était heureux d'avoir reçu un cadeau tel que celui de la part de son meilleur ami. Il trouvait que le dragon représentait bien son compagnon. Fort et courageux.

Le brun lui offrit une petite bague avec une petite perle bleue turquoise accroché à une petite chaîne qu'il avait trouvée au marché. Le sorcier se sentait ridicule à côté du magnifique cadeau que lui avait offert Arthur. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le présent sachant que son ami avait du utiliser ses économies pour lui payer un tel bijou... Mais l'argent ne comptait pas pour lui à cet instant. Seul le présent de Merlin était beau à ses yeux.

Le roi et Gaius festoyaient ensemble de même que les nobles de la cour qui s'échangeaient à tour de rôle leur présent.

Soudain, des tremblements prirent le château arrêtant les festivités. Les murs craquelaient sous l'effet d'une puissance force. Les bougies s'éteignirent les une après les autres rendant la pièce entièrement sombre. Arthur prit la main de Merlin tandis que ce dernier ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Uther courut vers les fenêtres et il vit des centaines de lampe torche en contre bas.

- Le château est attaqué! s'exclama le roi, que tous les chevaliers aillent défendre le château! Arthur reste ici! ordonna-t-il prenant son épée pour sortir à l'extérieur avec son armée.

Tous les soldats sortirent pour aller près des remparts. Les femmes et les enfants étaient restés à l'abri commençant à transformer la salle en infirmerie pour les blesser potentiel. Merlin aida Gaius apportant des bandages, de l'eau chaude et tout le nécessaire pour les poisons. Arthur regardait son ami s'affairer à ses tâches d'assistant de Gaius. Le blond se sentit impuissant alors que son père affronter vaillamment l'ennemi.

Le prince fronça les sourcils avant de sortir dehors prêt à affronter la menace de Camelot. Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il voulait se montrer fort envers son peuple et non comme un lâche qui aurait eu trop peur d'affronter le danger.

Arthur partit à l'armurerie prendre une armure à sa taille et une épée avant de partir au front.

Les adversaires avaient réussi à percer une de leur défense.

Dans l'infirmerie, les blessés arrivèrent par dizaine voir un même plus. Merlin et Gaius durent demander de l'aide aux invités et aux servants ainsi qu'à Morgane et Guenièvre de les aider.

Soudain, le brun regarda autour de lui cherchant une personne en particulier mais il ne le trouva pas.

- Merlin vient m'aider! s'exclama Gaius

- Gaius! Arthur a disparu! répliqua le sorcier commençant à paniquer, je reviens!

- Merlin! Cria le médecin en voyant son fils adoptif partir pour aller dehors.

Merlin sortit de l'infirmerie à la recherche de son ami, sentant la peur de voir le corps inerte d'Arthur sur le sol. Il secoua sa tête avant de courir à la poursuite du prince.

Ce dernier était sortit discrètement du château pour prendre leur ennemi en croupe. Il pouvait voir au loin les étrangers qui arrivaient par milliers devant le château assaillit.

Le souffle court, Merlin courait à la recherche de son ami et il tomba sur le roi qui ordonnait à ses hommes les directives pour protéger son château.

Le jeune garçon courut vers le souverain, pleurant. Uther fut surpris de voir Merlin.

- Le prince a disparu, répondit le sorcier à la question muette du roi, je pensais qu'il était avec vous.

A ces mots, le souverain laissa Merlin lui ordonnant de retourner auprès de Gaius pour soigner les blessés. Le plus jeune acquiesça laissant la suite au père d'Arthur, retournant auprès de son mentor.

Arthur s'était trouvé un excellent point de vue et il remarquait que beaucoup d'ennemi n'était que des sorciers... Des sorciers puissants.

Soudain, un homme apparut derrière lui manquant de le transpercer de sa lame. Arthur vit son ennemi prêt à recommencer son coup sans aucune hésitation. Le prince sortit son épée de son fourreau.

Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait emplit le son de la nuit.

Tout d'un coup, Arthur fut projeté contre un arbre à cause de la magie de son opposant. Ce dernier leva son épée pour éliminer le jeune garçon.

Soudain, Uther intercepta le coup d'épée de sa propre lame.

- Père! s'exclama Arthur.

- Arthur retourne immédiatement dans le château, c'est un ordre! s'écria le roi.

Un coup de lame trancha le roi juste devant le blond qui écarquilla les yeux. L'homme sourit avant de se faire poignarder dans son dos par une magnifique femme.

Arthur regarda son père mort dans ses bras. Il ne sentait plus son pouls. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues en voyant Uther dans cet état.

Dans l'infirmerie, Merlin sentit un très mauvais pressentiment et les ennemis déboulèrent dans la grande salle capturant tout le monde. Le brun sentait une immense peur le prendre et il regarda dehors, priant pour qu'Arthur s'en sorte sain et sauf.

Arthur regarda la jeune femme. Cette dernière regardait le corps entre les mains du jeune garçon. Ses cheveux bruns sombres bouclés tombaient élégamment sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux bleus océans s'illuminaient avec la pleine lune. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'elle contrastait avec le rouge de ses lèvres telles une rose rouge. Sa robe rose fuchsia déchirait vers les jambes laissant libre cour aux mouvements de la femme qui s'avança vers le prince qui pleurait la mort de son père.

- Prince Arthur... Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti du château? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je... Je... Je ne voulais pas... pleura le blond.

- Pourtant, c'est de ta faute si le roi est mort. Si tu n'étais pas sorti de Camelot. Il serait peut-être encore en vie, dit doucement la brune comme pour le mettre en confiance, que diront tes proches en apprenant que tu as tué leur souverain?

L'image de Merlin lui vint en tête ainsi que le visage triste de Morgane et de la cour le traitant de monstre. Il voyait son ami jeter le collier qui lui avait offert hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

- Que dois-je faire? Paniqua Arthur.

- Par très loin Arthur... Ne revient plus jamais à Camelot, souffla la jeune femme touchant le vêtement du prince.

Le prince laissa le corps de son père ne voyant nullement le sourire sadique de la femme qui tenait entre ses mains un tissu de l'étoffe rouge d'Arthur.

Dans l'ombre, une personne apparut.

- Votre majesté, Camelot est tombé, dit l'ombre.

- Parfait... Maintenant! Eliminer Arthur Pendragon, ordonna la brune.

- Mais votre majesté, vous aurez pu le tuer! s'exclama l'inconnu.

- Son destin n'est pas de mourir de ma main... Mais de la tienne Mordred, répliqua la reine.

- Bien. Je ferai selon vos désirs, dit-il.

Arthur courait dans les bois, fuyant Camelot qui était désormais sous les flammes. Le blond passa la frontière de la forêt pour arriver devant une immense montagne qu'il escalada malgré ses faibles ressources.

Soudain, un éboulement arriva vers lui et Arthur eut beaucoup de difficulté à en réchapper, se cognant la tête contre un rocher.

En contre bas de la montagne, un adolescent aux cheveux bouclés sourit soufflant un: "mission accomplie".

Dans le château, une nouvelle reine fut couronnée, son nom Nimueh. Cette dernière installa un nouveau régime où seuls les sorciers avaient droits à sa protection.

Un régime de terreur s'installa désormais sur le royaume de Camelot.

Alors qu'au loin, près des rochers d'une immense montagne, un blond souffla un mot...

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... Tandis qu'une magnifique bague incrustée d'une perle bleue brillait.

* * *

Rewiews?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire tout mon possible pour écrire rapidement la partie 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la dernière partie en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew^^**

**Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes je n'ai pas tout corrigé, veuillez m'en excuser**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Partie 2**_

Treize années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de la dynastie des Pendragon. La nouvelle souveraine Nimueh avait amplifié son immense pouvoir grâce à de nombreux sorts que lui avaient apporté ses fidèles sujets.

Camelot s'était vu transformer depuis la prise de pouvoir de la sorcière. La terreur, la luxure, le pillage, la magie, œuvraient pour le mal et la corruption. Certain sorcier continuait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bien tel que Merlin. Malgré qu'il soit devenu "le jouet" de la reine, il avait encore en lui une parfaite dévotion pour son vieil ami défunt: Arthur Pendragon.

Durant ses treize années, Merlin s'était fait anoblir par la reine mais même avec ce nouveau privilège, il refusait d'écouter les ordres de Nimueh qui était de se nourrir convenablement pour quitter ses aspects frêles et maigrichons.

Le jeune garçon âgé désormais de vingt ans, se laisser mourir un peu plus chaque jour repensant à la mort d'Arthur. Ses cheveux légèrement plus longs qu'à l'époque. Ses yeux d'ordinaires joyeux avaient perdu leur éclat lors du couronnement de Nimueh. Il portait un ensemble plus noble constitué d'une veste bleue en col avec le sceau de la nouvelle reine et un pantalon en toile fin dans les tons rouges vermeille.

Merlin regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre voyant en contrebas l'échafaud pour une nouvelle exécution publique. Tous les jours, aux aurores, la reine faisait tuer un rebelle qui voulait retourner le pouvoir au nom Uther Pendragon, enterré près du lac d'Avalon avec son fils.

Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue avant de se retourner pour voir son serviteur. Ce dernier était un jeune garçon fatigué et blessé. Ses vêtements tombaient en lambeau mais à peine eut-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'il s'effondra face contre terre. Ses cheveux châtains tirant doucement vers le blond. Son visage était plutôt pâle et sale. Merlin pouvait voir le jeune serviteur transpirait tandis que du sang s'écoulait sur ses plaies nouvelles.

Le brun partit dans son placard cherchant des draps et des serviettes pour essuyer les blessures de son serviteur qu'il avait allongé sur le lit.

Une fois légèrement remit. Le jeune garçon remercia son maître. Ce dernier sourit faiblement avant de retourner près de la fenêtre regardant l'horizon, d'un œil totalement perdu. Le serviteur s'occupa de ranger rapidement la chambre avant de prendre congé. Merlin était perdu dans ses pensées caressant la vitre gelée du bout des doigts.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais... Sale menteur, souffla le brun tandis qu'une masse brumeuse se forma sur la vitre.

Dans une forêt éloignée de toute civilisation, un petit groupe d'homme marchait de manière désordonné riant à tue-tête.

- Allez les amis! s'exclama un homme d'une vingtaine d'année portant une petite pioche sur son épaule. Il était plutôt grand. Ses muscles étaient plutôt bien formés par toutes ses heures de travail. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains foncés allant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il souriait en voyant ses compagnons de ses yeux marron chocolat. Vêtu d'un chandail blanc avec une vu sur son torse et sur un collier en forme de lune.

Un garçon à la peau métisse arriva vers le premier homme, épuisé. Il ressemblait à Guenièvre mais en homme avec des cheveux courts.

- Bon sang, travailler sans arrêt au lieu de jouer autre part, râla le métisse

- Je te rappelle que nous avons une bouche de plus à nourrir, répondit un autre homme. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds arrivant à hauteur de ses épaules. Ses yeux marron noisette regardaient l'assemblée d'un œil plutôt protecteur.

- Léon, dit le premier

- Vous allez arrêter tous les trois, intervint une autre personne. De corpulence plutôt forte comme ses congénères. Ses cheveux châtains tirant vers le brun. L'homme regardait ses amis d'un œil plutôt désespéré la petite mêlée.

- Lancelot, pleura le métis, pourquoi Gauvain a ramené ce type il y a treize ans?

- Il avait besoin de notre aide... Il avait besoin de l'aide de nous tous, répondit un autre homme. Ce dernier était presque chauve et il regardait la petite assemblée, nous avons tous eu un certain différent mais nous avons eu une chose en commun... On nous a tous banni de nos terres. Lancelot a eu son village tué par des bandits. Toi, Elyan, tu as abandonné ta famille pour une aventure qui ne s'est jamais produit. Léon a du quitter sa maison pour protéger les siens. Gauvain est parti car il n'avait plus rien. Quant à moi, je n'étais plus personne et je cherchai une raison de vivre...

Toute l'assemblée baissa la tête.

- Excusez-moi de mettre emporter Perceval, dit Elyan, c'est juste que...

Soudain, un silence se fit en voyant une autre personne arriver vers le groupe. Ce dernier avait des magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés. Son chandail moulait ses muscles formés par les nombreuses heures de travail. Ses yeux bleus regardaient la petite bande qui sourit en le voyant.

- Arthur, tu es réveillé! s'exclama Gauvain, tu viens nous aider car on doit décharger le dernier wagon de rubis, de saphir et d'émeraude pour avoir notre bourse.

- J'y vais, répondit le garçon blond tandis qu'il caressait du bout de ses doigts sales une petite bague avec une perle bleu turquoise.

La journée fut remplie pour les six travailleurs qui rentrèrent dans une petite chaumière près des montagnes. Gauvain s'extasia en retrouvant sa petite maison qui n'était pourtant pas bien grande mais chaleureuse.

Léon était parti préparer le repas pour eux six tandis qu'Arthur et Lancelot étaient parti à la chasse chercher du gibier. Elyan soupira avant de rejoindre le blond en cuisine, l'aidant.

- Tu sembles pensif Elyan, remarqua le cuisinier.

- C'est Arthur qui me perturbe, répondit le métis.

- Pourquoi dont? S'étonna Léon

- Nous ne savons rien de lui malgré nos treize années ensemble. Il ne dit rien sur son passé et lorsqu'on en parle il devient distant. J'ai l'impression qu'il fuit son passé. Gauvain l'avait trouvé assommer sur la montagne de la vallée des rois déchus... Nous l'avons recueilli et élevé comme notre propre frère comme si qu'il faisait partie de notre bande mais...

- Je te comprends Elyan mais il y a des fois où il faut laisser le passé derrière soi, intervint Gauvain, comme le dit si bien Lancelot "on ne revient jamais en avant".

- C'est en arrière, rectifia Perceval, c'est "on ne revient jamais en arrière".

- Je me disais aussi que "en avant" c'était bizarre, opina Léon

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi philosophe que Lancelot, bouda Gauvain.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lancelot et Arthur qui rentraient avec un énorme cerf. Le festin du soir fut délicieux. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne prenait pas goût aux festivités.

Après le repas, Arthur sortit de la chaumière pour monter sur la montagne à proximité pour observer les étoiles qui brillaient en soupirant.

Il porta sa main à son chandail blanc sali par le temps et la terre. Le jeune homme prit son collier pour regarder la magnifique bague avec un petit sourire qui se fana rapidement.

- Merlin, souffla-t-il en serrant le pendentif fermement se rappelant brièvement du visage de son ami d'enfance.

Le froid commençait à arriver. Arthur savait que l'hiver allait revenir et avec lui ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Camelot mais vivre une vie en paix sans avoir de contrainte et rester avec ses compagnons et amis qu'il s'était fait durant ses treize années d'exil.

Il sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en repensant à Guenièvre, Morgane, Gaius, son père et Merlin... Le souriant Merlin celui qui l'avait soutenu durant ses moments de solitude où ses sourires pouvaient redonner force et courage. Où ses larmes étaient le pire des cadeaux qu'il pouvait recevoir car il ne voulait plus jamais revoir son ami pleurer par sa faute. Pour Arthur, le plus simple était que son ancien compagnon de jeu le croit mort et enterré avec son paternel.

Soudain, Arthur sentit une main sur son épaule et il vit Lancelot qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Encore entrain de ruminer Arthur, dit le nouvel arrivant

- Lancelot. Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit le blond

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Je sais...

- Allez! Rentrons. Demain, on ira à la taverne du village, sourit Lancelot, Gauvain veut aller boire un coup quant à toi tu pourras draguer quelques jolies filles.

Arthur sourit avant de retourner dans la chaumière pour aller se coucher sur sa petite paillasse.

Dans le château, une ombre passa les remparts discrètement ne voulant pas être repéré par les sorciers ou les gardes royaux. Elle était cachée par une longue cape bleu nuit pour éviter de se faire prendre pendant sa fugue.

La lune était pleine et l'inconnu essaya d'éviter les rayons lunaires qui pouvaient le trahir.

Soudain, le toscan sonna et l'ombre se mit à courir dans les fourrés pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible du château.

A une fenêtre, une jeune femme brune sourit en voyant dans la forêt une silhouette. Derrière elle, une femme métisse arriva vers la demoiselle.

- Merlin a réussi à s'échapper des remparts du château, dit la femme métisse.

- Merci Guenièvre, il faut maintenant espérer qu'il trouve de l'aide auprès des nations alliées de Camelot. Nous ne pouvons continuer à vivre ainsi sous la peur qu'un jour la reine veuille nous tuer tous sous le coup de la faim, répliqua la brune

- Dame Morgane, pourquoi ne vous ne vous êtes pas allée à la place de Merlin? Vous êtes la pupille d'Uther, demanda la servante.

- La reine me surveille constamment pour éviter que je ne sorte quant à Merlin. Elle a beau le surprotéger mais elle ignore que Merlin est plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air. Viens Guenièvre, dit Morgane quittant la chambre.

Merlin courait dans la forêt, s'éloignant rapidement du château de la sorcière. Il devait accomplir sa mission, ramené de l'aide pour sauver le royaume de Camelot. Le sorcier savait que la tâche sera ardue car le peuple de Camelot avait abandonné les armes deux ans après le couronnement de Nimueh quant aux autres pays. Il ignorait lesquels étaient encore leurs alliés dans cette quête de chasser la sorcière du trône.

Il baissa la tête pour regarder le dragon que lui avait offert Arthur avant qu'il ne meurt pour se donner du courage. Merlin souffla pour reprendre rapidement des forces car il devait demander au royaume tel que celui de Meurci pour une aide, celui de Bayard et d'autre royaume qui avait juré allégeance à Uther Pendragon.

Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à ses jambes et ces dernières eurent du mal à continuer à le porter. Merlin atterrit durement sur le tas de feuille morte essayant de se redresser mais en vain. La fatigue le prenait, l'emmener dans un doux cocon de bien-être, la faim commençait à le tirailler.

Merlin regarda autour de lui cherchant quelque chose mais il vit des yeux rouges vermeille dans un buisson. Le brun essaya de redresser mais il roula sur le dos, ne voyant plus les iris cramoisis.

Un bruit retentit derrière lui et il se sentait de plus en plus se perdre dans les bras de Morphée. Des pas vinrent vers lui doucement comme si on allait sauter sur une proie. Malheureusement, Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle, sentant sa magie, ses forces le quitter peu à peu, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le soleil se levait sur la chaumière. Gauvain fut le premier levé appréciant la caresse de l'astre chaleureux se levant à l'Est. Léon rejoignit rapidement son compagnon pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour la tribu.

Le dernier levé fut Arthur, ronflant dans son lit de fortune rêvant de Merlin. Il voulait vraiment le revoir, être à ses côtés mais la mort de son père revint comme un boomerang dans son rêve le réveillant en sursaut.

Des perles de sueur recouvraient désormais son front tellement c'était violent. Ses membres tremblotaient remémorant l'image fictive de Merlin l'abandonnant.

Arthur se sentait se rendant compte qu'il avait abandonné son meilleur ami. Gauvain rentra dans la petite pièce, voyant le jeune garçon réveiller il soupira.

- Tu restes au lit? demanda-t-il, Léon a préparé le déjeuner, viens avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Arthur se leva de sa couche pour suivre Gauvain jusque vers la table à manger.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement et les six amis se retrouvèrent à la taverne où Gauvain buvait des chopes d'Hydromel par unité.

Arthur s'ennuyait fermement tandis qu'il caressait la surface de sa chope, se demandant comment aller Merlin? S'il avait refait sa vie? Toutes sortes de question plus sombre les une que les autres.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme portant un jeune garçon. Elle semblait fatiguée et exténuée. La gérante partit vers la demoiselle, prenant le garçon qu'elle portait.

Arthur pouvait admirer la nouvelle arrivante. Ses cheveux bruns collaient sa peau salie et crasseuse reflétant ses yeux verts. Elle portait une petite robe rouge vermeille. La jeune femme partit avec la gérante pour les chambres libres.

- Freya, chuchota la responsable mais le blond y entendait, où as-tu trouvé ce jeune homme?

- Il était évanoui dans la vallée des rois déchus. Il semblait fatigué et quand j'ai vu le manticor sur le point de l'attaquer je me suis interposée, répondit la brune sur le même ton.

- Ce garçon vient du château de Camelot, tu aurais du le laisser mourir. Il va amener le malheur sur notre petite communauté, répliqua la tavernière, ces types ne sont pas tendres. Depuis la mort du roi Uther et de son fils, plus personne n'est à l'abrie. La reine pie tout sur son passage, amenant sécheresse et tristesse sur nous.

Arthur essaya de voir le jeune garçon mais il ne pouvait voir que sa cape bleue nuit de haute qualité. Le blond soupira reprenant ses pensées.

- Son état est plutôt grave! s'exclama la tavernière

- C'est pour cela que je te l'ai amené. Si c'était vraiment un homme de la reine. Il devrait être en forme et en bonne santé, dit Freya

- Il faut l'emmener dans une chambre, souffla la gérante.

Arthur soupira avant d'aller voir les deux femmes pour proposer son aide tellement il s'ennuyait ferme. Le blond vit difficilement la personne au sol cachée par le capuchon de sa cape. Il le souleva délicatement et la tavernière l'amena dans une chambre libre.

Le jeune garçon posa son fardeau sur le lit, soupirant. La gérante ordonna à Arthur de rester près du jeune garçon au cas où il se réveillait. Le blond soupira de nouveau, s'ennuyant de devoir rester près d'une personne qui dormait. Arthur essaya de détailler l'inconnu, remarquant qu'il était plutôt maigre et frêle. Il prit la main de l'étranger, cette dernière était tiède mais douce. Le blond semblait apprécier le contact de cette main, il avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu.

Soudain, un petit gémissement remplit la pièce et Arthur comprit que le jeune garçon allait se réveiller. En effet, deux perles azurées regardaient son homologue avant de paniquer, il se leva voulant quitter la pièce mais Arthur attrapa le bras fortement pour le retenir. L'étranger tenta de sauter sur son opposant pour défaire la prise. Le blond se défendit mais il vit une lueur dorée passer dans les yeux de l'inconnu et il se retrouva plaquer au sol.

Il écarquilla les yeux remarquant que le capuchon était parti dévoilant des cheveux corbeaux arrivant à hauteur du haut de la nuque. Un visage montrant la fragilité de la personne mais ce qui perturba Arthur fut les yeux de la personne, jamais il ne pouvait oublier un tel bleu.

- Merlin? S'étonna le blond

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de s'éloigner vivement de son homologue le regardant étrangement. Malheureusement, Merlin ne put dire mot car il s'évanouie et Arthur le récupéra tandis que son vieil ami tomber.

Le blond ramena le sorcier sur le lit caressant la joue creuse de son ami d'enfance. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de joie. Il remarqua un collier qui brillait près de la poitrine de Merlin et Arthur vit son cadeau, un magnifique dragon en or avec deux perles rubis pour les yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ce garçon était bien Merlin.

La tavernière rentra avec un saut d'eau et demanda au blond de s'éloigner. Freya rentra dans la pièce pour regarder son protéger.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda la brune

- Son état se stabilise sans doute grâce à sa magie mais je dois m'occuper de ses soins. Après tout peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'être encore en vie après une piqûre de Manticor, dit la gérante

Arthur écarquilla les yeux voyant son ami allongé sur son lit tandis que plusieurs questions lui vinrent en tête.

- Je lui ai administré les premiers soins, on ferait mieux de le laisser dormir, conseilla la tavernière mais Arthur lui demanda s'il pouvait rester auprès de lui.

Après un petit soupire, elle accepta. Le blond prit une chaise et il regarda l'endormi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand Merlin soufflait son nom. Arthur ne pouvait que le trouvait adorable et touchant.

- Durant toutes ses années, tu ne m'as pas oublié, souffla le blond

Arthur se remit à lui caresser la joue doucement, il se sentait proche de lui comme à l'époque. Tous ses souvenirs de leur amitié, leur rire et leur complicité refaisaient surface. Il ne pouvait pas les oublier.

Après plusieurs minutes, le blond s'endormit sur les draps comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Merlin se réveilla doucement essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappelait avoir quitté Camelot pour chercher de l'aide sous ordre de Morgane et de Guenièvre. Il s'était retrouvé sans force dans la forêt alors qu'il avait une chose étrange dans les fourrées. Le brun se souvenait également d'un garçon blond mais son visage était flou comme si que la personne n'était qu'une ombre.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa sur ses coudes admirant l'endroit où il était. En regardant autour de lui, Merlin comprit qu'il était dans une chambre plutôt sobre. Les effusions d'odeur lui révélaient qu'il était dans une taverne à cause du taux d'alcool qu'il respirait dans l'air ambiant.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un poids sur ses cuisses et Merlin remarqua une tête blonde qui dormait. Le cœur du jeune sorcier rata un battement tandis que l'homme devant lui ressemblait presque à son ancien meilleur ami décédé. Des larmes vinrent se logeaient au coin de ses yeux, repensant au prince Arthur Pendragon. Il se souvint lorsque Nimueh était arrivée avec un morceau de tissu rouge sang venant du vêtement du prince.

Merlin se souvenait d'avoir pris le tissu entre ses doigts avec le sang encore frais. Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes sentant l'odeur d'Arthur toujours imprégnée dans le tissu. Gaius, Morgane et Guenièvre étaient comme Merlin, incapable de retenir leur larme. La pupille du roi était épargnée lorsque Nimueh avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Malgré ceci, la reine avait gardé un œil très méfiant vis à vis de Morgane quant à Merlin, pour la souveraine, il n'était qu'un jouet amusant qu'elle aimait regarder dépérir de jour en jour.

Mais une semaine avant sa fugue, Merlin voulait se reprendre refusant de satisfaire la sorcière. Il avait élaboré avec Morgane et Guenièvre un plan pour aller chercher de l'aide. Le brun avait entièrement confiance en ses amies et au plan. Personne ne devait savoir que le fragile Merlin avait repris du poil de la bête dans l'espoir de voir la fin du règne de Nimueh. Il savait qu'Arthur n'aurait pas aimé le voir mourir par sa faute.

Merlin bougea un peu pour se redresser mais il réveilla par mégarde son veilleur. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement ses yeux regardant le visage du sorcier. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

- Euh... Monsieur? dit Merlin ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Arthur manquant de pleurer.

- On se connaît? demanda le sorcier essayant de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Arthur regarda Merlin étonné avant de lui caresser la joue et d'embrasser son front. Le sorcier ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

- Merlin c'est moi, Arthur Pendragon, sourit le blond

Le sorcier manqua presque de respirer. Il est en état de choc.

Cerveau de Merlin:

Arthur? Arthur Pendragon? Son meilleur ami était encore en vie. Deux choix s'offraient à lui: Etrangler Arthur ou lui faire subit moult souffrance jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive?

Fin du passage cerveau de Merlin.

Le sorcier frappa violemment la joue d'Arthur. Ce dernier tituba tombant de sa chaise. Le blond croisa un regard noir.

- Merlin?

- Bon sang, ça fait du bien, souffla le brun

- Attends! On ne s'est pas vu depuis treize ans et ta première réaction c'est de me sauter dessus ou de me frapper, s'offensa Arthur

- Et toi alors? demanda Merlin, treize ans. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer tellement je suis énervé.

- Mer...

- Evite de parler car là je me retiens pour ne pas t'envoyer là où tu devrais être c'est à dire six pieds sous terre. Tu... Tu étais censé être mort! cria le sorcier, tu ne sais pas comme c'était dur ces treize années! J'ai réussi à me relever il y a peu de temps. Je me suis laissé dépérir pensant pouvoir te rejoindre mais je n'allais rejoindre personne vu que tu es vivant. Tu es égoïste, tu aurais pu me dire "ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, je suis vivant" mais non pas un message.

- Calme toi Merlin, tenta le blond

- Que je me calme? S'énerva Merlin tandis que ses yeux virèrent aux dorés, Morgane, Gaius, Guenièvre et moi pleurons ta mort. Morgane et Guenièvre ont à peu près réussi à se remettre quant à Gaius. Il est rentré dans une folle dépression que même les cauchemars de Morgane ne l'inquiétait plus. Quant à moi, je refusais de manger, d'utiliser ma magie car pour moi elle était la seule chose qui me raccrochait encore à toi...

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues creuses. Arthur voulut prendre Merlin dans ses bras mais ce dernier repoussa le blond.

- Non... Je ne veux pas souffrir, souffla le brun, et me dire qu'un jour, tu nous abandonneras de nouveau.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu cru mort? demanda Arthur.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer et il lui expliqua le tissu recouvert de sang ainsi que les mots de Nimueh.

- Je suis désolé... Si j'avais su qu'on me croirait pour mort, je serais revenu vers vous pour vous dire que j'étais encore en vie...

- Tu nous as abandonné Arthur alors que tu m'avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, dit faiblement Merlin, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas revenu à Camelot? Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris le trône qui devait te revenir? Pourquoi nous abandonner?

Les larmes de Merlin redoublèrent tandis que sa voix fut étranglée par un sanglot. Il avait mal, très mal tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus si c'était de la joie de le revoir ou de la colère. Deux sentiments contradictoires, deux sentiments totalement opposés et pourtant il en était heureux.

Arthur ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Il aurait aimé que son vieil ami ne lui pose pas la question. Le blond n'avait toujours pas renoué le lien avec son passé, revoyant sans cesse son père mort dans ses bras parce qu'il avait quitté le château sous un coup de tête pour sauver son peuple des envahisseurs.

Il regrettait au fond de lui d'avoir agi comme un idiot.

Merlin n'osait regarder le visage de son vieil ami tellement il était gêné de le voir en chair et os devant lui et non en décomposition sous terre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la tavernière. Cette dernière sourit voyant le jeune garçon réveiller. Elle alla vers lui.

- Ne faîtes pas de mouvement brusque, je ne sais pas si vous avez encore le poison du Manticor dans vos veines donc restez calme, dit la jeune femme, on ferait mieux de le laisser reprendre des forces, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Arthur qui hocha la tête.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser.

- Arthur... souffla le brun, on a besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi plus que tu ne le penses... J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je reviendrai ne t'en fait pas, sourit le blond avant de fermer la porte.

Le sorcier sourit reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Arthur repartit rapidement dans la petite chaumière où l'attendait Lancelot sur le palier de porte. Le blond baissa la tête sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont eu peur ne le voyant plus rentrer. L'ancien prince savait qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire digne d'un procès.

Après un questionnaire rigoureux sur où était Arthur? S'il avait passé une bonne soirée dans les bras d'une inconnue que le blond rougit repensant à Merlin. L'ancien prince voulait vraiment retourner voir le brun pour parler de leur année perdue, lui présenter ses nouveaux amis et peut-être renouer les liens avec le sorcier.

Du côté de Merlin, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit de fortune, repensant à ses retrouvailles avec Arthur. Il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir vivant... Surtout vivant. Le brun lui en voulait de les avoir abandonnés, de _l'avoir_ abandonné pour vivre loin du château, loin de ses amis, loin de lui. Le sorcier se retourna pour regarder la fenêtre admirant la lune qui était désormais pleine. Il soupira cherchant le sommeil mais ce dernier le fuyait refusant de donner le repos dont avait besoin le jeune sorcier.

Après un énième soupire, Merlin se mit à utiliser sa magie mettant des objets en lévitation. La tavernière entra dans la chambre et le sorcier stoppa sa magie et la jeune femme sourit doucement avant de s'assoir sur le lit.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir? demanda-t-elle

- Non pas vraiment... répondit Merlin, je suis inquiet pour mes amies qui sont restées à Camelot.

- Vos amies? S'étonna la tavernière

- Oui, Morgane et Guenièvre, elles étaient avec moi avant que je ne quitte le château à la recherche de personne susceptible de nous aider.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment les subordonnés de la reine Nimueh?

- Non... En réalité, on était proche de l'ancienne famille royale avant qu'il ne décède, dit Merlin tandis que son regard s'obscurcit.

- Je vois, répondit-elle, je vais vous laisser dormir. Reposez-vous et peut-être que demain votre ami viendra.

La tavernière sortit laissant Merlin seul.

- Il n'est pas vraiment mon ami, souffla le brun qui réussit à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, au grand étonnement de tous les habitants, Arthur s'était levé aux aurores. Léon n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de réveiller le blond avant de le repas de midi. Ce dernier courait presque pour rejoindre la taverne pour retrouver son ami d'enfance surement endormi. Arthur voulait être là quand Merlin se réveillerait.

L'ancien prince espérait vraiment que son ami ne lui en veuille toujours pas pour l'avoir laissé durant treize années.

Arrivé à la taverne, la gérante sourit lui disant qu'il connaissait la chambre et comme prévu Merlin dormait encore emmitouflé dans les draps essayant de se cacher des minuscules rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. Arthur s'assit sur la chaise et il observa le brun dormir comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme la veille, le sorcier soufflait son prénom comme s'il voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose à l'occurrence lui. L'ancien prince sourit à cette constatation.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur quelqu'un et Arthur écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gauvain.

- La voilà la princesse que tu voulais cacher, sourit-il avant de voir un jeune garçon endormi dans un lit, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce genre là.

- Non, c'est juste... Euh... balbutia Arthur

- Chut, je ne dirais rien aux autres le temps que tu ne veuilles pas, dit Gauvain.

- Merci, souffla le blond

- Alors qu'elle est son nom?

- Merlin, c'est mon ami d'enfance. Il est sorcier, répondit l'ancien prince.

- Raconte-moi Arthur.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se lancer dans ses souvenirs enfouis.

- Je suis le prince Arthur Pendragon, mon père Uther Pendragon est mort. J'étais tellement perturbé par sa mort que j'ai fugué abandonnant mes amis, l'abandonnant lui. Le seul ami avec qui je n'étais pas le prince Arthur mais Arthur, seulement Arthur. Il m'avait fait découvrir les merveilles de la magie psychologiquement. Pour moi qui n'avait pas de magie, il était ma magie mais je l'ai abandonné. J'ai été lâche ne pensant qu'à moi et non aux personnes que je laissais derrière moi. Il avait raison... Je suis un idiot.

La fin de sa phrase fut dans un souffle léger. Il avait déblatéré sa vie et ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à Gauvain et accessoirement à Merlin qui dormait profondément. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux avant de regarder les deux personnes présentes.

- Arthur? dit le sorcier.

- Je te l'ai dit que je reviendrai. Merlin, je te présente Gauvain. Gauvain voici Merlin, présenta Arthur.

Gauvain s'assit sur le lit pour regarder le brun qui sourit.

- Enchanté, je suis celui qui a sauvé ton ami il y a treize ans, expliqua le châtain.

- Ravi, moi j'avais essayé de le sauver de sa bêtise humaine, sourit Merlin, voilà le résultat, j'ai plutôt échoué.

Gauvain rit en chœur avec le brun tandis qu'Arthur écarquilla les yeux devant la nouvelle complicité qui s'était formée entre son sauveur et son ami d'enfance. Le blond sentit une vague de jalousie le prendre.

Il voyait Merlin sourire à Gauvain et la seule pensée qu'il avait c'était: "c'est à moi que tu dois sourire". Arthur essaya de reprendre contenance mais la phrase: "j'ai besoin de toi" lui revint en tête. Merlin semblait prompt à une crise de larme à ce moment-là, il semblait vulnérable et fragile.

- Si tu veux, je peux te présenter aux autres, proposa Gauvain.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux voulant refuser mais Merlin accepta l'offre du châtain. Ce dernier prit la main du sorcier qui se leva rapidement pour prendre sa cape bleue nuit. Ils partirent ensemble jusque dans la petite chaumière. Gauvain tenait la main du brun sous le regard furieux du blond.

Merlin passa le pas de la porte de la petite maison et il fut harponné par tous les amis de Gauvain. Le brun se familiarisa rapidement avec Lancelot qui redoubla la colère intérieur d'Arthur. Ce dernier tira le sorcier dehors loin des accolades pour lui faire face.

- A quoi joues-tu? demanda Arthur

- Pardon? S'étonna Merlin

- Tu réapparais dans ma vie et tu me voles mes amis, s'exclama le blond, écoute Merlin, tu devrais repartir à Camelot...

- Attends, tu me fais une crise de jalousie? On ne s'est pas vu depuis treize ans et tu me jettes comme si j'étais un objet! s'exclama le brun, tu es vraiment un imbécile, c'est une chose chez toi qui n'a vraiment pas changé. Je regrette quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi. En vérité qui a besoin de toi.

Merlin commença à partir mais Arthur lui retint le bras.

- Non attends! S'il te plaît... Reste, souffla le blond, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'oublier...

- Malgré les treize années où je t'ai cru mort... Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, révéla le sorcier, et je ne peux pas retourner à Camelot. Là-bas, je risque de souffrir...

- Merlin?

- C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à ma place là-bas si tu n'es pas avec moi.

Arthur sentit ses joues se chauffer et il sourit doucement.

- Viens avec moi, dit le blond tendant sa main à Merlin qui prit.

Le brun sentit une vive chaleur le prenait férocement. Il sourit serrant la main d'Arthur. Ce dernier était heureux que le sorcier accepte de garder sa main. Ils coururent presque jusque devant un étang avec une magnifique cascade qui reflétait les magnifiques couleurs de l'aube. L'étang renvoyait l'image du soleil qui légèrement cachait par les arbres. Merlin ne sentait plus la main d'Arthur et il vit le blond sauter dans l'eau en pantalon. Le sorcier courut vers le bord de l'eau et il remarqua Arthur dans l'étang souriant.

- Viens me rejoindre, s'exclama le blond

Merlin secoua la tête et il commença à s'éloigner mais sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé tout habiller l'eau et dans les bras d'Arthur.

- Merci Gauvain! s'écria l'ancien prince.

Le sorcier se retourna pour voir le châtain accompagné de ses quatre autres amis avant qu'ils ne partent laissant Arthur et Merlin seuls.

Le sorcier s'émerveillait en voyant l'eau s'illuminer grâce aux rayons du soleil. Ses sentiments enfouis refirent surface et il enleva sa cape et son chandail avant de revenir vers Arthur. Ce dernier sourit, heureux voyant le collier que portait Merlin.

Le sorcier était surpris de voir que son ami d'enfance avait gardé son cadeau. Merlin caressa l'anneau du bout des doigts.

- Tu l'as gardé, sourit le brun, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Durant toutes ses années, tu l'avais gardé...

- C'était un cadeau de ta part, je n'allais pas le jeter surtout qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il me faisait penser à toi, avoua Arthur.

- Arthur...

Ce dernier le coupa embrassant les lèvres de Merlin. Le brun, au début surpris, répondit grandement à l'appel du baiser que lui offrait son ami d'enfance. Le sorcier passa ses bras derrière la tête d'Arthur, perdant ses mains dans la chevelure mouillée du prince. Ce dernier posa ses menottes sur la taille du brun collant leur torse humide l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant de reconquérir leurs lèvres qui ne voulaient plus se délier. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se frôlèrent timidement avant de prendre de l'assurance. Merlin gémit contre les lèvres d'Arthur tellement pour lui c'était un moment magie. Il avait rêvé d'embrasser le prince depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, imaginant Arthur toujours en vie et près de lui.

Son rêve était enfin exaucé.

Merlin sauta entourant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur qui était surpris lâchant un hoquet de surprise face à un tel retournement de situation. Le blond posa ses mains sous les fesses du brun pour les malaxer. Le sorcier oublia les cheveux de l'ancien prince les posant sur les épaules musclées de son "amant". Il ignorait s'il pouvait surnommer Arthur d'amant pour l'instant il voulait profiter des sensations que lui offraient son ami.

Ce dernier amena Merlin près de la cascade pour pénétrer dans une grotte humide et froide continuellement irriguée par l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans la roche calcaire.

Arthur dévorait le sorcier soumis sous lui enlevant le pantalon en toile fin, dévoilant un désir non dissimulé. L'ancien prince en fit de même, ôtant les dernières couches de vêtement.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, les deux garçons furent enfin complet, les gémissements emplirent la petite grotte tandis que leurs mouvements chaotiques se faisait sentir. Merlin était entièrement consumé de l'intérieur tellement que son désir explosa dans un gémissement vite rejoint par Arthur qui s'écroula sur le sorcier. Ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle erratique. L'ancien prince regarda le brun qui haletait allant cueillir les lèvres de son amant.

- Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait, souffla Arthur contre les lèvres de Merlin

- Moi non plus... dit Merlin entre deux souffles.

- Maintenant, je crois que le terme "ami" n'est plus approprié pour nous, rit le blond

- Je crois également... Arthur rentre avec moi à Camelot... Reprend le trône qui t'appartient, proposa le sorcier.

- Je ne peux pas Merlin, j'ai une vie ici avec Gauvain, Léon, Elyan, Lancelot et Perceval. Je leur dois la vie. Je suis libre sans aucune contrainte. Je peux t'aimer sans qu'on me dise non, s'exclama Arthur.

- Tu m'aimes? S'étonna Merlin

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Merlin et je t'aimerai toujours même si la mort nous sépare, avoua le blond

- Alors rentre avec moi à Camelot... Moi aussi je t'aime Arthur, ne me laisse plus jamais tout seul... Je ne pourrai pas le supporter cette fois. Je te veux à mes côtés, pleura presque le brun.

- Et que se passera-t-il là-bas? s'écria l'ancien prince, je monterai sur le trône et toi tu ne seras que Merlin. La seule personne que j'aime mais je ne peux pas t'aimer car je devrai fonder une famille avoir un héritier pour le peuple. C'était la volonté de mon père.

- Mais Arthur! Tu n'es pas Uther! répliqua Merlin

L'ancien prince regarda le sorcier avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de Merlin.

- Si tu veux tant retourner à Camelot vas-y sans moi, cracha presque Arthur, et oublie que tu m'as vu... Oublie nos baisers, nos caresses, notre sensation d'être enfin complet, moi te disant que je t'aime... Car je ne reviendrai jamais à Camelot. Ma place n'est pas là-bas. Elle est ailleurs si tu ne peux pas comprendre alors retourne là-bas.

- Arthur, souffla Merlin, tu sais... Je m'en suis toujours voulu... J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais mort il y a treize ans. Si je t'avais retenu pour éviter que tu n'ailles dehors. Si je t'avais gardé près de moi tu étais peut-être encore en vie. Si je n'avais pas dit au roi que tu étais sorti peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort...

Des larmes se mirent à couler. Arthur prit le sorcier ne prêtant nullement attention à leur nudité mutuelle.

- Avec des "si", on aurait pu changer le monde. Si je n'étais pas né peut-être que ma mère serait encore en vie. Si tu n'étais pas venu à Camelot peut-être que je n'aurai jamais eu la personne qui faisait de moi un tout...

Merlin rougit en entendant les paroles d'Arthur. Il baissa la tête avant de se redresser pour embrasser le blond.

- On se serait peut-être tout de même rencontrer... souffla Merlin.

Arthur récupéra les lèvres de son brun pour un autre baiser enflammé où ils se transmirent tous leurs sentiments.

Après quelques minutes de baiser, les deux garçons se revêtirent rapidement leur vêtement légèrement trempé.

Arrivé à la chaumière, Merlin éternua sous le coup de froid qu'il devait surement avoir pris en allant dans l'eau tout habiller surtout quand l'hivers revient à grand pas. Le sorcier trouvait son ami totalement fou d'avoir sauté dans une eau presque glacée mais il avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Malheureusement, Merlin savait qu'il devait repartir pour chercher de l'aide. Morgane ne pourrait pas le couvrir indéfiniment et il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'unique héritier du trône loin de ses responsabilités.

Le jeune garçon avait compris qu'Arthur ne voulait sous aucun prétexte retourner au château de son enfance mais Merlin ignorait le "pourquoi". A cause qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais être ensemble? Des mauvais souvenirs à Camelot?

Merlin ne serait le dire. Il regardait le feu de la cheminée crépiter doucement tandis qu'il était enveloppé dans une couverture épaisse et douillette. Ses yeux virèrent aux dorés et un dragon apparut dans les flammes, volant librement dans les airs, sans entrave. Le jeune sorcier sourit avant de se faire harponner par Lancelot qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je vois que tu es un sorcier, dit-il, tu es le premier que je vois et qui n'est pas sous la coupe de la reine Nimueh.

- Nous sommes deux, rectifia Merlin, il y a Morgane l'ancienne pupille du roi et moi.

- Arthur t'apprécie beaucoup, avoua Lancelot, depuis treize ans qu'on le connaît il ne s'est jamais autant épanoui que depuis que tu es là. Je t'en remercie.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. C'est juste qu'Arthur et moi... Nous sommes d'ancien ami d'enfance. J'étais venu à Camelot pendant le dur mois d'Août. Les chaleurs étaient telles que je me fatiguais rapidement à travailler la terre sous un soleil brûlant alors ma mère a décidé de me confier à Gaius le médecin de la cour. Il m'avait accueilli comme son propre fils, prenant l'annonce de mes pouvoirs plutôt positivement. J'avais rencontré Arthur par hasard. Il donnait "une leçon" à un paysan et je me suis interposé entre eux. J'avais gagné contre Arthur trichant un peu en utilisant ma magie. Puis à force de se côtoyer à longueur de journée, on est devenu ami. Il avait appris au sujet de ma magie et il ne m'a pas détesté au contraire on est devenu plus proche et sans aucune barrière.

Lancelot buvait les paroles de Merlin qui s'enthousiasmait en racontant les petits jeux entre eux. Le sorcier trouvait qu'il avait la discussion facile et agréable, il en était heureux. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Merlin avoua dans la conversation qu'il allait repartir pour Camelot demain matin pour affronter Nimueh. Lancelot demanda au brun de rester un peu mais la décision de Merlin était irréfutable, il devait repartir porter assistance à Morgane et Guenièvre ainsi que Gaius.

Lancelot hocha la tête comprenant la décision du jeune garçon. Ils partirent se coucher. Merlin avec Arthur et Lancelot seul. Le blond vit son ami entrer dans la pièce l'incitant à venir dans ses bras pour un câlin. Le jeune sorcier soupira d'aise sentant l'odeur de son prince, il se colla plus contre le torse du blond cherchant la moindre partielle de chaleur que pourrait offrir son amant. Ce dernier tenait fortement Merlin de peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Arthur avait réfléchi à certaine chose telle que son devoir. Il savait que s'il revenait à Camelot, rien ne pourrait arriver entre eux et cela le blond ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait besoin de Merlin comme un humain a besoin d'oxygène pour survivre. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas... Pas encore. Il aimait Merlin plus que tout il en était sur mais car il y a toujours un "mais" le sorcier était un homme et par conséquence il ne pouvait pas enfanter.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, Merlin se réveilla en premier s'extirpant des bras d'Arthur avant de rejoindre la petite troupe pour les remercier de leur hospitalité avant de quitter la chaumière, vêtu de ses vêtements désormais secs.

Arthur, quant à lui, se réveilla vers midi. Le blond sourit dans son sommeil avant de toucher à côté de lui. L'ancien prince se leva en sursaut remarquant que la place de Merlin était vide et gelée. Il courut dans la cuisine où il vit Léon aux fourneaux essayant de retenir ses larmes. Gauvain était dans son coin avec Elyan et Lancelot. Perceval décida de faire le premier pas auprès d'Arthur pour lui dire que Merlin était retourné à Camelot.

A ces mots, le blond courut à l'extérieur, appelant le sorcier mais aucune réponse.

- Arthur, je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir tes problèmes et que tu te battes pour Merlin, dit Lancelot, nous avons parlé hier soir. Je sais que tu tiens à lui mais si tu veux le voir encore en vie avec de fuir. Nous sommes tous avec toi et nous t'aiderons à récupérer le trône qui te revient. Pour Merlin, tu seras roi, les choses pourront être différentes.

Le prince hocha la tête tandis que ses compagnons sourirent avant de se lancer dans la bataille pour récupérer Camelot.

Merlin était retourné discrètement au château près à affronter la colère de Morgane d'avoir échoué lamentablement à sa quête.

Soudain, une main se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Merlin, on essaie de sauver Camelot tout seul sans prévenir son cher prince, souffla une voix familière dans son cou, faisant tressaillir le brun.

Ce dernier se retourna pour harponner les lèvres d'Arthur, heureux de le voir de retour aux bercails. Il vit également Léon, Perceval, Elyan, Gauvain et Lancelot. Un sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres de Merlin qui indiqua un moyen d'entrer rapidement dans la forteresse en évitant la ville basse. Les six étrangers étaient surpris de voir le changement dans ce château dit autrefois "prospère".

Devant eux, certaines rues étaient en feu, des corps amaigris jonchaient le sol boueux. Les arbres étaient défrichis par le temps. Une odeur nauséabonde leur parvint. Arthur regardait Merlin comprenant que durant les treize dernières années Camelot avaient subi beaucoup de dommage.

Les sept garçons prirent les égouts sous ordre de Merlin qui les connaissait par cœur. Le jeune sorcier leur expliqua qu'à l'aube Nimueh effectuait une exécution comme tous les matins. Il leur expliqua que c'était pour elle un moyen de se divertir avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Léon ironisa un peu disant qu'il avait d'autre moyen pour ouvrir l'appétit. Quant à Elyan, Perceval et Gauvain, ils en étaient écœurés de la tournure que venait de prendre leur mission "récupération du royaume d'Arthur". Après tout, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'affronter une femme folle, prête à tuer n'importe qui.

Arthur et Lancelot étaient affreusement touchés se demandant comment Merlin avait pu vivre dans un enfer pareil. Le blond s'en voulut d'avoir laissé son brun entre les mains de cette sorcière soif de sang.

Une fois sortie des égouts, Merlin les incita à courir rapidement jusqu'au appartement de Morgane à partir de là ils étaient à l'abri temporairement.

Les sept compagnons coururent évitant les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde pour le couvre feu. Merlin ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre de Morgane qui fut surprise de le voir avec six autres personnes.

- Morgane, j'ai réussi, souffla Merlin pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune brune sourit avant de se présenter mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une personne dans l'assemblée.

- Arthur... Arthur c'est bien toi, pleura presque l'ancienne pupille du roi avant de courir dans les bras de son presque frère, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Merci Merlin...

Ce dernier rougit tandis que des pas vinrent vers la chambre de la magicienne. Morgane ordonna à tout le monde de se cacher derrière le rideau qu'elle ferma.

La pupille eut l'honneur de voir la reine Nimueh en personne dans sa chambre. Cette dernière avait un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide Morgane, dit-elle, je vois tout très chère. Garde!

Les soldats arrivèrent en masse dans la pièce.

- Capturez-les! ordonna Nimueh pointant son doigt vers le rideau fermé. Les soldats s'élancèrent emprisonnant les sept garçons.

Nimueh sourit en voyant dans le lot Merlin. Ce dernier regarda méchamment la sorcière.

- Quel dommage Merlin... Moi qui pensait qu'on avait tant de chose en commun. Après tout, tu étais amusant, te voir mourir à petit feu...

Mais elle s'arrêta voyant une tête familière...

- Comment est-ce... Mordred! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon accourut dans la pièce et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la colère de sa reine qui lui pointait du doigt Arthur. Mordred était un jeune adolescent avec des cheveux bruns bouclés sur sa tête, des yeux bleus marine contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Une gifle partit sur la joue du jeune sorcier qui sentit une vive chaleur sur sa joue.

- Je t'avais confié une mission simple si je ne m'abuse, cracha presque Nimueh.

- Je le croyais mort ma reine, tenta le sorcier.

Une autre gifle vint se loger sur l'autre joue de Mordred.

- Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit devant moi! s'exclama la brune prenant un poignard accrocher dans sa tunique, dans ce cas, je vais m'en occuper moi-même!

Merlin prit la reine s'avancer vers Arthur dangereusement. Les yeux du brun virèrent aux dorés frappant violemment Nimueh qui frappa l'un des piliers de la chambre. Le garde qui retenait Merlin le jeta au sol tandis qu'Arthur se débattait pour aller vers son sorcier. La sorcière reprit contenance regardant le garçon à terre férocement avant de reporter son regard vers l'ancien prince de Camelot.

- L'amour... souffla-t-elle, une preuve de faiblesse. Tu me déçois beaucoup Merlin... Aimer un type tel que lui c'est vraiment du gâchis. Dis-moi Merlin? Connais-tu le petit secret d'Arthur et de moi?

Merlin écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Nimueh.

- Non arrête! cria Arthur

- Vois-tu, ton cher et tendre prince est responsable de la mort du roi Uther Pendragon! s'exclama la reine choquant toutes les personnes dans la salle.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de Merlin.

- Non... Arthur ne ferait jamais ça! cria Merlin, dis lui Arthur. Dis-moi qu'elle ment! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier!

- Malheureusement, Merlin... Elle a raison, souffla Arthur, si je n'étais pas sorti ce jour-là... Mon père serait sans doute encore en vie.

Nimueh sourit narquoisement avant d'aller vers Merlin pour lui caresser la joue.

- Allons mon enfant, ne pleure pas, je vais te débarrasser à jamais de ta souffrance. Pour la peine, si on tuait Arthur devant toi. Après tout, il t'a abandonné et mentit lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés. Je dois dire que tu t'es offert à lui si facilement.

Merlin ne répondait plus et il vit un garde s'avancer vers Arthur près à le trancher. Le brun sentit sa magie s'affoler ainsi que ses sentiments ayant presque l'impression de voir le blond mort. Les yeux de Merlin virèrent aux dorés éloignant chaque personne de lui, détruisant les vitres alentours. Le sorcier courut jusque vers Arthur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais du me faire confiance, souffla Merlin

- En vérité, je ne suis pas totalement responsable... La responsable est Nimueh! C'est elle qui a attaqué le château, lorsque mon père est venu me chercher c'était un inconnu qui l'avait tranché de sa lame et c'est Nimueh qui a tuait l'homme. C'est elle qui a envoyé Mordred me tuer à la montagne.

Arthur et ses compagnons prirent leur épée et s'élancèrent sur les gardes et leurs ennemis. Le blond vit Nimueh commencer à s'enfuir. Le prince courut à sa poursuite jusque sur dans la cour du château. Au loin, Merlin regardait le combat près à venir en aide à Arthur si besoin. Ce dernier se battait contre la sorcière qui utilisait toute sa magie pour affronter le blond.

Soudain, le prince fut en difficulté et Merlin fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le ciel et de parler dans une langue totalement inconnue. Un cri strident retentit, stoppant le combat. Nimueh écarquilla les yeux voyant un immense dragon voler vers eux.

- Kilgharah, viens nous en aide! s'exclama Merlin.

-_ Je l'avais compris jeune magicien_, dit le dragon crachant un feu ardent séparant Nimueh d'Arthur. La sorcière regarda autour d'elle et elle vit Merlin passer à travers les flammes.

- Plus jamais, tu ne nous feras du mal. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de ton règne Nimueh. Kilgharah! Il est temps de libérer Albion de l'emprise de la sorcière, ordonna le sorcier.

Le dragon s'avança cracha son souffle divin brûlant la sorcière qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Une explosion survint tandis que les flammes baissèrent le volume pour que Merlin puisse rejoindre Arthur. Ce dernier l'accueillit dans ses bras heureux de retrouver son Merlin.

- C'est fini, le cauchemar est fini, souffla Arthur

- Oui... répondit Merlin tandis qu'une vague d'acclamation survint autour d'eux.

Quelque mois plus tard,

- Je te couronne Merlin, roi de Camelot et époux de sa majesté, le roi Arthur Pendragon, déclara Geoffrey, puisez-vous vivre heureux pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Merlin sourit regardant son désormais mari et roi, Arthur. Le jeune sorcier caressa son ventre rond du bout des doigts.

- Il semblerait que ton dragon t'est fait un magnifique cadeau, souffla le blond, se sera un garçon ou une fille?

- C'est mon secret Arthur, attends encore 3 mois, sourit Merlin embrassant son époux.

- Merci encore de m'avoir aidé et appeler un dragon pour me sauver.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si c'était à refaire, je le ferai gratuitement, répondit le sorcier.

- Je t'aime, souffla Arthur

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

3 mois plus tard, un jeune garçon vit le jour son nom Amerys Pendragon. Arthur et Merlin étaient fiers du cadeau que leur avaient apporté la magie. Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient heureux et sans aucun nuage sombre à l'horizon.

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
